


The Federation's Most Powerful Weapon

by WhyRuntotheTARDIS



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F, but really, crack!fic, if you think about it, this is their most powerful/versatile weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyRuntotheTARDIS/pseuds/WhyRuntotheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Federation conquers the universe in less that 60 seconds using the power that is the transporter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Federation's Most Powerful Weapon

The Federation decided it had enough of those puny civilizations who hadn't seen the obvious, and decided to implement Operation Razzmatazz aka Operation Why Hasn't Anyone Thought of This Before? At precisely 3:14:16am, Starfleet launched a surprise attack on the rest of the universe. All throughout reality, every inhabited planet and space station found 200 identical, heavily-armed Sovereign class star ships in orbit. Before they could react, photon torpedoes were beamed directly into every military installation and detonated with a force of 300 megatons. Heads of state suddenly found themselves inside transporter beams, only instead of rematerializing, their patterns were simply deleted. Heavily armed Federation Army troops appeared in every city by the thousands, along with tanks with never-ending ammo supplies. The Federation president would have objected to this, but she was too distracted by the three very naked, very aroused Hayley Atwells that had just appeared in her private chambers.


End file.
